stories that can't make it over 2000 words
by monochromaticdescent
Summary: Basically "drabbles" and pairings. Pretty much story idea dumps. Extremely vague.
1. Rin and Len

**hide your actions behind your mask**

 _{ Everyone's like that. When they face difficult situations, they run. }_

 _._

 _._

It's the second time that she visited that week, And surprisingly everything was where it was supposed to be. It was like there wasn't a _single trace_ of her living there. Unless, of course, that you count how there was furniture (with traces of fingerprints) and the living breathing human standing in the middle of the room.

(Though she probably shouldn't be here- no one seems to care. And she was perfectly fine with that.)

The bed was driving her crazy. Discluding the fact that the _covers weren't put properly_ (she has major OCD), it also brought back so ugly memories (that, uhhh, she, umm would rather not mention.)

She wasn't going to lie. This mess of a room wasn't her old apartment. Fresh starts weren't her thing. But it looks like her years of experience with lockpicking (with the help of wikihow) _was_ her thing.

She had picked the right time. The right time to sneak into this old apartment she was familiar with. _Very familiar_ with.

She was lucky that her ex-boyfriend wasn't there.

(Probably because he would start killing her, but then, she could easily kill him back.)

She knows how she _probably_ shouldn't break into her ex-boyfriend's, but she's getting her things back. And no one can stop her. Expect maybe the cops and her _jerk of a former boyfriend_ , but she'll deal with them later. When she actually meets them.

But there was no possible way that she would actually see the face of one of them because-

"Rin?"

She forgot to lock the door.

 _._

 _._

 _{ But how long can you run without being found? }_

 _._

 _._

"So you're telling me that you picked my lock to sneak into my apartment just to take your sweater back."

(Rin guesses it's time to introduce this douce-bag, Len.)

"Hehe..." she giggles nervously trying desperately to cover up _why on earth her stupid brain decided to break a law for something so stupid_. "It...um...was my favourite. Hehe..."

Len sighs.

"You know you could've just called me, right. I could've just looked for it for you. It's not like our relationship got worse after we broke up."

( _It did_ , she thinks in her mind. But an argument might come up and she was so so so _tired_ so what could she do?)

"I could've, except for the fact I don't trust you with seriously looking for it. Like seriously seriously." she replies knowing she got him.

"Well... fine. You can look around for it." He sighs again and it seriously bugged her.

After a while of looking, she actually was able to find it in the mess of the room and silently left (Len was sleeping).

On the way back, her head ran around what had happened when they broke up. The memory was very blurry. All she remembered was how they had an argument and couldn't cool down afterwards, so Rin grabbed her stuff and left. And she went back the next day to talk about it, which ended in the breakup.

(No wonder Len broke up with her. She has such terrible memory.)

Maybe next time she could have more chats with him.

(She really just wanted to keep a friendly relationship. But she wonders in her head, _why does she sound like such a clingy ex-girlfriend_?)

 _Something's wrong with me_ , she thinks in her head going home to get some well-deserved rest.

.

.

 _{ After all, if you spend your entire life running, how will you be able to take a moment to stop and think? }_

.

.

You've got 3 new message(s)

"Doucebag of an ex-boyfriend"

Hello? Rin? (12:30 a.m.)

Sorry I didn't help you with finding your sweater. (12:31 a.m.)

And yes, I know I'm a douce. (12:31 a.m.)

Rin woke up and this was the first thing she saw. (Well, apart from her ceiling, room, blankets, phone background, and... okay maybe the tenth. But who cares.)

 _Who the hell messages their ex about how he knows he's a douce at 12 in the effing morning was I crazy to date him_ was the thing she thinks, but then again, she jobless and just woke up at 3 in the afternoon, so who's she to judge.

She texts back a simple "Are you crazy" and continues on with her normal morning routine.

And of course, she's in a shoujo manga, because there that ponytailed jerk in all his glory.

(And for a second she thought it was just the delivery guy.)

Like the arrogant person she is, she decides to ask, "The hell do you want and where did you find my address?" with bread in her mouth because why not.

He finishes he's panting and says, "Your mom. And we need to have a chat."

 _Just great_ , she thinks in her head, because she forgot to tell her mom that she broke up with Len. And the fact her ex-boyfriend is knocking at her door wanting "to talk."

("Reasons not to date Rin" no 1100003: She uses short term memory for everything.)

She lets him in and her shoujo manga mind thinks that he wants them to be together again.

Maybe she was the clingy girlfriend.

(But she faced it.)

.

.

 _{ Once you run into a hole, you can't run back. }_

.

.

* * *

I final-freaking-ly finished this trash of a chapter with the quotes barely having a connection with the story and lol that hole reference thats good enough for me now before I die with my funeral music as silence. I mean bird sounds trees being blown and probably no relatives of mine great music, no

20 hour plane to hell here I come (笑)

:me thinking about continuing this story: no just edit it 5 years later cringing

I think extremely vague stories are still better for me oh well

Disclaimer: Do I sound genius enough to create Vocaloid, bread, and wikihow? Still probably shouldn't pick other's locks, I'm just saying. I'm not going to court with you.

08/24/17


	2. Ring and Lui

**enthralled**

 _{ It's like she took everything with her- and left nothing with him. }_

 _._

 _._

If Lui had known If he was going to fall for her, he would have stayed _far far_ away from her (like stinky socks and a _very_ sensitive nose.)

(But he couldn't, cause that would be _so so so_ rude and wrong. He hated himself for being so nice.)

Instead, he decided to fall down the rabbit hole, and oh what a trip it was.

(He was trying to avoid it, but Alice's curiosity was strong in the first place, so what could _he_ do in this situation?)

The hole was deep like the stories, and like Alice, he kept _falling_ and _falling_ and _falling_.

(It was like a disgusting circle of the same thing, but for some reason, he couldn't get sick of it. And he just _doesn't get it_. It was like he was the Mad Hatter, _where did his sanity go_?)

The view was the same the entire trip but had he realized this wasn't the same hole as the rabbit's hole in the story, he wouldn't have even dealt with that insane queen (that the rabbit was _clearly_ under orders from) to find his _beloved Ring_.

(Why did he follow? He doesn't know, maybe it was the simple cliche story of how her _smile_ was so beautiful. But after beautiful dreams, nightmares follow.)

He was Alice, and he went to the wrong Wonderland.

(And sadly, he was stuck there for the time being.)

 _._

 _._

 _{ Love was like a hole, you can easily get stuck in one- and don't even think of getting out without help. }_

 _._

 _._

Had Ring realized the jerk of the white rabbit she was, leading poor Lui into Wonderland, she would've stopped immediately.

(She was aware of her trash personality, but she never expected to be this big of a tornado- just coming in and ruining everything, not even having to deal with the consequences. And the _guilt_ , _guilt_ , _guilt_ , kept pulling her down.)

She really didn't mean to. She realized it too late that curious Alice followed her down the rabbit hole.

(And she stole everything from him- but it's too late to give it back. She would replace them, but the things she stole were _ireplacable._ )

Had she thought first about jumping, maybe this relationship wouldn't be such a _mess_ (like her entire life.)

(Alice gave up his world to follow the rabbit, but what did the rabbit do? She _betrayed_ him)

The plot's _so_ confusing and cliche. She thinks, but she was the director the whole time, so who was she to say this?

(The rabbit willingly lead the way, but when it came time to go out, she was as confused as to how this happened.)

She was the white rabbit, and she stripped everything from Alice.

(And the way out of the wrong Wonderland was never found.)

 _._

 _._

 _{ This was no fairytale. It was real life- and the smack that came with it, could not be avoided. }_

 _._

 _._

They both regret it, but It's all _too_ late.

 _I should have did it_ , she thinks.

 _I should not have done it_ , he thinks.

(But the damage has been done, and it's _far far far_ too late to change it.)

The mistakes have been made and more than one has been harmed. The awkward small talks aren't the worst that happened.

(And the harm wasn't the only thing that came.)

 _._

 _._

 _{ "Once upon a time, a girl named Alice and her sister, went on a picnic. They fell asleep and when Alice woke up, She saw a white rabbit ..." }_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Trash drabble with a mess of a style. This is what I do with my life. Absolutely amazing. This _Thing_ _tm_ is basically metaphors with Alice in Wonderland that makes no sense. I could literally play Mad Libs this and change pairings because it's _so effing vague_. Well I'm die I can't wait to ride a 20 hour flight (笑) can I just award myself best person of the year (wa) there goes my grammar woo yup life and yes im aware Alice is She in the story

:throws the f out of confetti: now its conetti And there ain't any spaghetti

im drunk and high on oxygen and nitrogen... my life yup

Disclaimer: No, I'm not genius enough to invent Vocaloid, Alice in Wonderland, and Mad Libs.

08/23/17


End file.
